Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei is the oath brother to Liu Bei, and Guan Yu, is loud, rude, and has a bad habit for drinking, which usually causes him to lose more times than not. However, he is fiercely loyal to his oath brothers and wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for either one of them. He is said to wield the strength of a hundred men on the battlefield. He's probably overly-harsh to his troops and can sleep with both eyes open. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Plot Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, both he and Guan Yu are forced to work for Orochi as their brother is one of his hostages. After he faces the resistance force, he defects to try and take his brother back by force. Zhang Fei starts in Shu's forces in Warriors Orochi 2. At the battle of Nagashino, Zhang Fei scouts the approach of Lu Bu's forces. When Guan Yu asks to engage Lu Bu, Zhang Fei demands that he be allowed to fight since he saw the enemy first. Liu Bei agrees and Guan Yu remains behind to guard the main camp. During the battle, Zhang Fei is the one who allows the reinforcements from Wu under Lu Xun to join the battle. Alternatively, Zhang Fei stays behind to guard the main camp at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, while Guan Yu engages Kiyomori. Kessen Zhang Fei is a starting character for Shu in Kessen II. Like the novel, he's one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He has three daughters who are -from oldest to youngest- Mei Mei, Li Li, and Luo Luo. When Diao Chan was being taken away by Cao Cao's men, Mei Mei tried to rescue her. Unfortunately, she was killed shortly after. Zhang Fei marches into battle with his remaining daughters to avenge her death. He's a reckless drinker and killed Xiahou Yuan during one of his drunken rampages. Character Information Voice Actors * Bob Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Kessen II (English) * Jang-won Lee - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Steve Kramer - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Tesshō Genda - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Yeah. Guan Yu has a lifelong fear of frogs! Awhile back, there was a frog in the road. He ordered me to move it so I threw it in his face!" :~~a drunk Zhang Fei; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Knocks opponent in air with blunt edge of spear. * , , ( , , ): A series of diagonal slashes then slams spear in ground making a shockwave. * , , , : Powerfully swings spear around the back of him. * , , , , : Fei jumps and brings the blunt edge of his spear to the ground, forming an earthquake. * , , , , , : Stomps on the ground to make an explosion. * : Continuously brings spearhead up and down in opposite directions, ended with a 360 degree jump and swat. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swing the spear to the right holding the blunt end of it.. * , : Zhang Fei jumps, then performs a flip and brings down his spear into the ground, causing an earthquake. Horse Moveset * : Zhang Fei leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapon Guide Warriors 4 *Ultimate Weapon: Viper Blade *Power: 58 *How to get it: Battle of Chang Ban Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou En, and Xiahou De. Once they are gone, head for Zhang He and eliminate him to do the bridge yell playing as Zhang Fei. (however, it may occur with Zhang He alive so keep trying to get it right.) After the bridge event, head inside the fortress to find Liu Chan and rescue him while on the horse. (Suggestion: Shadow Rider, or if skilled, Red Hare). Dynasty Warriors 5 *Ultimate Weapon: Viper Blade *Power: 39 *How to get it: Battle of Chang Ban Let no one pass the bridge, and kill anyone trying to pass. Quit if no is left on the top of the map or if the message appears, other then that DO NOT LEAVE THE BRIDGE!! Gallery Image:Liu Bei Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork (Zhang Fei is on the left.) Image:Zhang Fei.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhang Fei DW6 Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Zhangfeisf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Zhangfei-kessenII.jpg|Zhang Fei in Kessen II. [[Category:Shu characters] Category:Five Tiger Generals